The present invention relates generally to multiple laser beam devices. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention relates to a beam combiner for multiple lasers.
Generally, laser beam combiners do not provide for varying each laser beam in a continuous fashion, i.e. only a fixed fraction of each laser beam is combined to generate a composite beam.
Applications such as displaying colors often require a combination of red, green, and blue light mixed in different proportions. A need therefore exists for a laser beam combiner in which the proportion of each beam may be varied continuously.